Mr. Rotter
Mr. Rotter ist ein Untoter und Lehrer für tote Sprachen an der Monster High. thumb Über Mr. Rotter Er stammt vermutlich aus Rumänien, da er mit rumänischen Aktzent spricht. Persönlichkeit Mr. Rotter glaubt an Ordnung und bringt wenig Geduld für Schüler, die Chaos siften wollen. Er ist jedoch kein strenger Lehrer und genießt die Begeisterung für seinen Unterricht und den Schülern zu wecken. Weshalb er auch manchmal nicht verstehen kann, weshalb sich nicht alle Schüler für seinen Unterricht begeistern. Er ist dafür nie "Einsen" zu geben. Aussehen Er hat eine graublaue Haut, aschblonde Haare und sein Gesicht macht einen mumifizierten Eindruck. Er trägt meisten einen brauen Anzug mit einem breiten Kragen und ein gelbes Halstuch mit einer roten Anstecknadel in der Mitte. Fächer * Tote Sprachen Ausbildung (Wurde bisher nicht erwähnt.) Auftritte Sein erster Auftritt war in der Webisode "Idol Threat". Volume 1 In "Idol Threat", Cleo de Nile had studied all night for a particular test and was offended when she didn't score higher than a 'B+', despite doing the work to perfection. In order to get her rightful 'A' from Mr. Rotter, she used an idol with persuading powers on him and got it. Volume 2 During the evensts of "Fear the Book", Rotter was manipulated and tracked by Toralei Stripe to various location where she arranged for the Fear Squad to do something suspicious. As such, Rotter saw Cleo de Nile among a stash of balloons, noticed Clawdeen Wolf had rotten gargoyle eggs in her bag, and overheard Frankie Stein and Draculaura talking about a recipe for stinkbombs. Naturally, he believed they were preparing a prank, something he could not let go unpunished; exactly as Toralei had planned. However, the Fear Squad was aware of Toralei's hand in the situation and in "Desperate Hours" prevented the stinkbomb to be dropped during the graduation ceremony that Mr. Rotter presided. To get back at the werecats, Ghoulia Yelps gave them extra math credits so Rotter would send them off to math camp the entire summer. Rotter tried to start his class in "Back-to-Ghoul", but got hit by a snowball thrown by Frankie Stein in a fight with Abbey Bominable. He sent them both to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office. In "Ghostly Gossip", Rotter was looking over his students' test results. Fright On! After Dead Languages, Frankie Stein and Draculaura talked about how all the languages Rotter taught sounded alike, followed by a mocking imitation of their teacher by Draculaura. Mr. Rotter noticed, but thought she was trying to follow his teachings and so gave her the advice to let her 'R's roll. Volume 3 Rotter functioned as referee during the casketball game between Monster High and the West Valley Mages in "Super Fan". Mr. Rotter helped organize the class trip to Monte Scarlo in "Uncommon Cold". Just before departure, he heard Frankie Stein sneeze and told her that she wasn't allowed to come along if she was sick. Meta Timeline * December 16, 2010: Rotter makes his webisode debut in "Idol Threat". * February 12, 2012: Rotter makes his 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten * Vorbild für Mr. Rotters Aussehen ist wahrscheinlich Erik, dem Phantom (Lon Chaney) aus der Verfilmung von Phantom der Oper. Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Tote Sprachen